Ryoga's best friend
by Icesythe
Summary: Ryoga Habiki back from 3 years of hellish Exile, Dead to the world, completly oblovious to the time past and cured of his curse? Awakes in an unfilmiar nerma and must sort out the the peices of his life and death if he hopes to save the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1: Back form the dead?**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any uncertain circumstances Own Ranma 1/2 more any other of Takahashi-Sama's work**

"Wake up P-chan!" He heard through the muffling of his spinning head his eyes tried to pry themselves open though it seemed as if his entire body was just one heave weight confining his and chaining his soul to this heavy weary Mortal realm as if he didn't need that shell they called a body.

"Common you freaking Idiot I don't have all day!"

The redhead didn't seem to happy as she hoisted the lost boy up by the collar and began to smack him accost the face with a modified version of the Chestnut fist.

The first couple of slaps didn't hurt all that much they were just loud smacking against the numb skin of Ryoga's face. However as she continued it became more than just a minor annoyance and with a great deal of initial effort Ryoga pulled his strength together, moving.

"Enough already." Ryoga yelled his body suddenly energizing as he exploded upward and grabbed Ranma by her collar. I mean cant a guy get a little rest around here?" He asked I mean its the middle of the night and Its raining and..."

"Its raining? and im not, a pig..."

"Ya I thought it was a little strange myself, you had better not be holding out on me Ryoga." Ranma half yelled letting Ryoga go and splash down onto the wet pavement.

"What was the idea Ranma Wakening me up in the middle of the night? You want to challenge me or something, its been a while but this time Saotome I promise you I won't hold back...

"Like You never tried to jump me in the middle of the night in the rain before Ryoga!" The redhead replied rather briskly. Look Ryoga I was concerned about your pigheaded ass for once..."

"What do you mean Ranma? Since when have You the great and powerful Ranma Saotome Ever been concerned with me for that matter anyone else around you. Your still leading on Akane like you were before aren't you and those other girls, bet you haven't told them, Have you?

"Don't go there Ryoga not about Akane Not at a time like this!" She clinched her fist and turned to the lost boy the rain pouring down her fiery bangs as she readied her stance.

"If that's the way you want it Saotome..." Ryoga replied cracking first his knuckles followed by a small smile.

In a flash the two nearly disappeared and were locked in a watery combat.

"What happened to Akane?" Ryoga yelled Punching Ranma-chan several feet through a brick wall.

"Non of your damn business!" She yelled back springing from the rubble throwing several punches before flatting Him into a nearby tree.

"I always know that you would let something happen to her." Ryoga growled crawling to his feet. "No matter how hard you tried Ranma I always knew it, so who was it this time, Pirates? Some Lecherous prince in search of a bride who, her real Fiancé?"

"If you really must know Ill burry you with the secrete!" Ranma Yelled as they both leapt into the air there was a blurring exchange of blows in mid air before Ranma gaining the upper hand delivered a earth shattering downward punch sending Ryoga hurdling down into his own personal crater."

"baxui tenkets!!!" he yelled breaking his fall by softening up the ground a little bit where he hit.

"She married Shinnosuke, Damn it!"

"Hugh?" Ryoga's jaw dropped open as he crawled out of his crater "T...th...that guy with the crazy grandfather?"

"No way this has to be a dream Habiki wake up, Akane couldn't have married that guy he couldn't even remember her name for half a day and now..." Calm down Ranma is just messing with you I mean All of that couldn't have happened I haven't been gone that long and even if I had she would have mailed me an invitation or something that way I could rush in at the last monument where the priest says if any man has just reason why these two should not be wed then let him speak now or forever..."

"SMACK!" Snap out of it already Ryoga damn talk about fantasies." Ranma said as she once again was kneeling over the lost boy griping his collar.

Ryoga sighed and took a deep breath slumping down as he felt the will to fight leavening his body. "When Did all of this happen?" he asked Slowly sitting up to face the gorgeous redhead kneeling over him.

It was Ranma's turn this time to be flustered as she slumped over Ryoga still tightly gripping his collar and let out a long drawn-out sigh.

"Ryoga that was three years ago, we all thought you were dead. You had to be dead, I saw it with my own eyes. When that mountain crashed down onto of you, you don't remember, of course you wouldn't. anyway it took pops, Mouse and the old freak to drag me off of that pile of rubble, I dug at the mountain until my fingernails came out. Next thing I remembered I was at your funeral Wearing black and talking bout that time you broke in to the Tendo's in the middle of the night trying to settle an honor dispute or something.

Ranma smiled as she sat down beside of the lost boy with a sploosh on the soggy pavement. The fall rain beating down on them steadily she thought she felt a small tear began to drip form her blue eyes before she felt a strong warm arm rap itself around her shoulder.

"Hump who would have think it?" Ryoga said staring off at the dark cloudy sky. "You did miss me after all, loosening your edge Ranma?" He smiled still staring at the sky.

"That's Not funny Ryoga!" She said sternly wiping a single tear form her deep blue spheres and sniffling a little. "They never found the body but then again they never managed to clear all of that rubble. I thought you and your stubborn ass with those bone slicing yellow bandanas were still down there. You were the closest thing to a friend I ever had... even if you did want to kill me." She cracked a faint smile.

"Guess you just don't know what you have until its gone do ya." Ryoga said not moving even an inch. "Ya know I Always thought that you and Akane would Be those two silly kids I knew Hating each other on the outside while keeping the fires burning deep down on the inside for each other. I always thought your engagement would last forever and you two would grow old together, apart like that and she would always have room in her heart for me her pet P-chan, guess those days are over Hugh Saotome?

"Me too Ryoga me too." Ranma sighed and hung her soggy red head.

"Well I suppose that was just a rivalry thing after all, I mean there was always always Akari." Ryoga struck in after a long moment of silence sheer only the rain could be heard falling over normal. "I mean she is the one who truly Loved me and..."

"Ryoga you have been dead for the last three years and well..." He stared at Ranma for a moment with a funny expression of his face."

"Well what?"

"Akari, Well, she uh... she found someone else Ryoga.

His grip on her tightened and Ranma felt a sudden wave of angry ki surge through the surrounding atmosphere.

"Just tell me its not you Ranma, that's all I ask just tell me its not you, and I won't kill you." He gritted his teeth as he spoke afraid to look at her afraid that he might loose control if he seen that womanizer Saotome. That was the only shame at this point that Ryoga Habiki Could not bare. He could stand the fact that everyone here had forgotten about him, he could stand the fact that Ranma could still beat him in a fight, and he could even though just barely stand the fact that Akane was married but Akari. If she had fallen for Ranma that would be the last straw the Final and complete defeat. Ranma would have taken Everything that was good in his life everything that was good on his life and at that point even if I meant his life he would regain his lost honor.

He remembered when he had first met her small, cute, sweet she had the smile of angles still at first Ryoga had doubted the Pig girls intent, thought that she was insulting mocking him but as they got to know each other he had come to realize that she had come to cherish him like no other. Someone that would love him for who he really was someone that would lover him for the man as well as the curse that was something that Akane could never do especially since he had kept his curse from her a secrete for nearly a year and a half. And then for her to abandoned him at the slightest sign of his disappearance, it broke his already shattered heart.

"Who's she with?" Ryoga asked trying hard not to let even a single tear fall form his stone faced resolve.

"Don't know honestly I wasn't invited to the wedding, think she's over in the United states now her Husband is supposed to own some kind of pig ranch...

"Good, good, As long as she's happy." Ryoga said patting Ranma on the knee standing up out of the rain still staring off stone faced as a single tear fell from his eyes, slowly dripping down his cheek among the beads of rain running through his shaggy mop of hair and down his young yet weathered face, just a single tear amongst the Innumerable fakes.

"Ryoga..." It seems as if nature was crying for him Ranma stared at him shocked as to what he just said in less than 10 minuets Ryoga had given up on both Akane and his beloved Akari. "You've grown Ryoga." She thought to herself as lightning flashed accost the Dark evil sky's, illuminating his rugged face then thunder like none she had ever heard Boomed in place of Ryoga's yell of agony shaking the very ground that they stood upon and the breath of their lungs.

They stood there for god knows how long, Ryoga watching the Lightning and the rain as it crashed about the all too familiar vacant lot that he and Ranma had grown up fighting in. Memories of them pounding each other silly flooded his mind and with them came the thoughts of where had the last 3 years gone. Ranma said it had been 3 years but he dident know weather to believe her he er.. she didn't look that much different than she had when he last seen her but the way she got fired up about Akane and then what he had said about Akari Ranma was one to try and mess with someone but He was sure that even Ranma wouldn't go that far. The lost boy was standing rain pounding upon his shaggy head and running down his stern face he was lost in thought trying hard to put all of the broken pieces of the last 3 years together when...

"So you planning to stay out in this mess all night or what?" Ranma asked standing up beside of him.

"Well where else am I going to stay with Akane gone and everything I mean..."

You idiot I mean you don't even have your tent or heck even your umbrella I mean common if you want to be a fool and get chilled to the bone and catch something..."

"So who died and made you my mom Ranma!?! you know if I want to stay out in this and die of cold that's my own business, not like it matters anyway with Akane and Akari married its not like I have any reason to go on.

"Sigh. Guess it cant be helped" Ranma said Sucker punching Ryoga in the stomach. He doubled over and Ranma grabbed him by the collar.

"You can stay over at my place at least for little while till you, don't think the roomies would mind." She said as she began walking off in the direction of her place.

"Roomies, what you moved out of the Tendo's?" Ryoga asked breaking loose from Ranma's grip as they walked.

"Yup kind of had to, after Akane got married N' all and well, Kasumi was Dead set on finishing up school and going off to college, smart girl, smarter than she ever gave herself credit for that's for sure She's currently an Exchange student at UCLA."

"What about taking care of the family and everything that's what she always did, Mr. Tendo how did he take it? I mean His girls Especially Kasumi was... they were his life."

"Ya I know Now Tatski is." Ranma said with a smile.

"Tatski?" Ryoga said curiosity in his voice.

"O' yea should have mentioned her, Akane's Daughter shell be three soon, Hell of a martial artist haha, kind of reminds me of what pops said I was like when I was that age..."

"Cant hardly walk and she's already breaking boards with her head." Another smooth Female voice struck in as they turned the corner. "She's Daddy's world now." A tall girl with brown somewhat shaggy bobbed hair said as they turned the corner.

"Hey Ranma not like its by business of Anything but who's the guy, I mean its not like you to bring guys home or anything, I mean its perfectly alright with me if you want to well ya know..." "She gave him a sly grin.

"Common Nabiki, you know me better than that!" "Ranma-chan said as they slid open the rice paper door and walked into what appeared to be Uuchans restaurant. "Sides I know better than to bring anyone here you'd make it your business wither or not I wanted you to."

"Moi?" Nabiki pointed at herself Innocently she paused briefly bathing in the sarcasm before she looked up what she made her nearly drop the bag of groceries that she was carrying "OH my GOD! Ukyo get in here." She yelled still in partial shock Ranma hadn't seen her eyes this big since she had first seen him turn into a girl.

"Hold your horses sugar im coming im coming." The Okonomiyaki chef replied as the clanging of silver and cook wear could be heard coming form the back room before emerging from the back room...

"Oh my... Habiki, no way back form the grave!" She looked over the counter at his legs.

( Japanese ghost aren't supposed to have any legs) before vaulting over it and embracing him with a big hug.

It was a tight hug and She held it nearly choking the life out of him. For a moment Ryoga didn't know how to react so he just stood there taking it (He was good at that) A moment or two later she released him.

"Let me get a good look at ya." She said backing up and eyeing the lost boy she was smiling.

Her eyes pried at his rugged frame in the flickering fluorescent lights of the closed restaurant.

"Hum she thought Filled out a little taller, Stronger looking legs, bigger arms, chest, his hair is a little shaggier than last time but he has been gone for the last three years that's to be expected.

"Looks Like you have done well for yourself Habiki did you bring me any souvenirs?" She said when she was finally finished with her through scan.

Uh… sorry Ukyo I didn't think to pick up you anything form Anemisia ville sorry."

"So you're a kidder now Hugh Habiki? I like that anyhow get your Jack-ass up those stairs out of those wet clothes and in the shower before you catch Cold."

"Sure I would but." He said almost as if her were responding to an order not a suggestion though he looked a little distressed. "Thing is I don't have anything else to wear and well...

"Don't worry about it Ryoga you can wear some of my old stuff." Ranma said. "Ill get it for you when you get out." But you got to promise not to rip it or get it dirty or…"

"Yea yea I got it. Jeese you are such a girl anymore Ranma " He said as he gave a weary smile and then headed upstairs.

"Ryoga you take that back!" Ranma yelled but it fell on deaf ears as Ryoga was already in the shower.

"The hot water poured out of the showerhead and with a whining sound and splashed over his dirty face. granted it wasn't the Tendo's giant bathtub but it worked." Ryoga thought as he felt his cold limbs warm up and seem to reanimate. "He couldn't remember the last time he had a shower, of course he couldn't remember the last time he could remember much if anything as he tried to remember anything about the last several years but he would always draw a blank. It was frustrating it was aggregating and it was..." Well tears finally fell from his weary eyes as he thought about all of the lost time, and it finally hit him that Akari and Akane were both gone, gone for good this time, it was a felling that hit him in the pit of his stomach like none had ever before. It was going to be a hard time for Ryoga Habiki adjusting to a world that he left three years ago and he knew it as he broke down and cried until the shower ran cold.

_A couple of hours later..._

Are you sure its ok for me to be staying with you like this?" Ryoga asked as he pulled himself underneath the covers of his futon, I mean I should have stayed out in the park or..."

Look Ryoga why you got to always be that way its fine if you stay here for a while I mean everyone thought you were dead for crying out loud it will give you some time to rest up and try and sort some things out and since you couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag..."

"Ranma!"

"Fine fine, whatever just chill here for the night, then in the morning you can wander off and end up in Hong Kong for all I care." Ranma-chan said as she cut off the light, walked over in the corner of the room and threw off her towel. steam rose from her fair skin in the slightly cool air of the room as she slipped her loose fitting Fish sausage pajamas on in the every so often lightning lit room.

"You never change Ranma you know that." Ryoga said his back turned to her.

"Whatta mean?" She asked slipping into her futon several feet over on the floor from Ryoga's.

"Still have no sense of feminine modesty at all I would have thought that you would have... Wait a minuet You just got out of the shower right?

"Ya and what's it to you." Ranma replied.

"Shouldn't you be a guy or something?"

"Hey shouldn't you have been a pig when I found you out there on the street!?!" She fired back.

"Shut up Ranma, I've been dead for the last three years or did you forget? Its not like I remember a damn thing about the last three years you guys keep going on and on about. You on the other hand have been alive all of that time and from what I know of you last I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to stay a girl after a shower. That is unless you felt the compulsion to take a cold shower since you live with a couple of hotties like Ukyo and Nabiki, which somehow I Doubt."

"Shut up already Ryoga, go to sleep." Ranma said pulling herself underneath the covers. "And since when were Nabiki and Ukyo A couple of hotties?" she asked.

Since Akane and Akari got married." Ryoga half joked trying to make light of the situation.

"Ha ha very funny Ryoga." Ranma responded sarcastically. "Now go to sleep already P-chan!"

There was a moment of dead silence as nothing but the thunder and the steady pounding of the rain could be heard beating on the restaurants roof.

"How long has it been since you could change back?" Ryoga asked bluntly breaking the silence and Ranma's blood ran cold.

**I would like to Dedicate this first chapter to Geishakitty for helping me With my other story "_Saotome Brothers Did I miss something_" thanks for the help with my English girl )**

**So Ryoga is cured right? But what happened to him over those 3 years and what's the deal with Ranma's curse? And why are Nabiki, and Ranma living at Ucchans? Ideas Suggestions, request their all welcome So please review I can use every bit of the feedback I get.**

**Thanks**

**Icescythe**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**For all you guys that read the first chapter and reviewed it: I revised chapter one so hopefully it would be easier to read as well as filling in several holes that were plot and characters actions so hopefully you guys enjoy it ) **

**Chapter 2: Wedded Misery**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ ( Rumiko Takahashi Does I'm not worthy…**

Ranma sat on her futon facing Ryoga her legs were crossed Indian style, her head hanging low her thick fiery red bangs all but covering her eyes. She growled a couple of times trying to clear the tightness in her throat. Finally she looked up, lightning flashed illuminating her deep blue eyes, and she finally spoke.

"It was a couple of months after you had "died" Ryoga, Ill never forget it." Ranma said in a solemn tone, It was obvious that the memory caused her pain. Ryoga could tell by the deep lonely blue that her iris's turned as he stole glances of them every so often whenever lightning would flash temporarily illuminating the small Spartan room.

right before Akane's Wedding, that's when I first realized that something was wrong, but things were so busy I didn't even realize it until it was all over" Ranma said as she began telling a well rehearsed and painful story one that made her feel like dying inside as she told her story it seemed almost as if she were reliving it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey watcha doing ova there waool-flower" a somewhat Drunken Ukyo slurred at a pretty redheaded girl lonely sitting in the corner spilling some wine form her glass as she staggered slightly in her direction.

The redhead didn't respond she just sat there still like stone as if in some way trying to block out the events of the past month, Why she was still here she didn't even know herself, and dressed like this... "god if I had any sense I wouldn't have said yes when she asked me" She mumbled "I cant believe the nerve of that Akane, uncute, unsexy, built like a brick, strong as an ox..."

She tried to be mad to be strong to be anything just not like she was now, as a tear fell from a well guarded heart, like the first drops of rain at a funeral always cold never cleansing and coming from a deep emptiness left within. They came slowly at first then would have began to fall like a spring monsoon except for the incessant prying of one drunken Ukyo Kuonji.

"Common Ran-chan lets dance "she said putting her hand on Ranma's chin and lifting it up. Hoping to get a load of those unchanging gender bending transcending baby blues One thing Ukyo though was no matter how much Ranma changed those eyes did not, from the time they were 6 year old children fighting for free food in the street in front of her dad's Okonomiyaki cart, to the time when she had wanted desperately kill him and exact revenge for him running her life as a woman to the time when he had called her cute and she shouldered the mantel of Womanhood once more. And even when she found out that He changed into a She when he was splashed with cold water those eyes never once changed.

Ranma sniffled a little and looked away at first, Ashamed of her apparent weakness and how she lad lost the woman she loved. However she soon gave in to Her oldest friends wishes and returned her kind gaze." Its funny Ranma thought how she had always said it, in a (superficial kinda don't kill me i really like you as a person and a best friend sorta way) but never really realized it, mostly because she Had never paid that much attention before, such things were hard when just about every girl and a couple of the guys in town had the hotts for ya. but Ukyo Kuonji, his oldest no make that best friend was in a manner well, very cute, if not just a tad bit handsome. A tall girl about 3/4 drunk, her long chestnut hair tied back into a long ponytail.

To a passing onlooker it would have appeared as if one of the young bachelors Brokenhearted with Akane's marriage was trying to pickup one of the bridesmaids, for one of those after wedding "I don't wanna be alones" Kinda things.

That's right in that tux and the way she wore her hair, how she stood and how she was inviting him up on the dance floor, She almost looked like a guy. She was tall and well muscled for a Japanese girl especially, of course that came form years of practice and wielding a battle spatula that weighted more than most battle axes. Damn she's kinda Sexy whichever way she dresses Ranma thought as he took her hand and stepped up onto the dance floor.

It was nearing the last song of the night when the mismatched pair stumbled onto the makeshift dance floor made from the Tendo Dojo. Ranma being the more sober of the two (Though only slightly so) began to lead Ukyo around the dance floor in something of a slow drunken waltz. Ranma wanted anything to keep Her/him from thinking of Akane and... what had just happened all the things that they had been through together But it was all for naught as the mood of the songs slowly faded into a deep slow melancholy ballad of some sorts resembling an all to well done cover of Disturbed's **"Mistress" **

"Ranma continually cast a glance over at Akane and her new husband, they were dancing a ways off weaving in and out of the crowds of people as if no one else had even existed Ever they just , just seemed, so happy so together, in that so always meant to be together kind of way, the way couples no Husband and wife should be. But to Her, it just didn't seem right even after all the congratulations all the fare wishes and presents, not to mention all of the realities and collogues that poured in from all over the world for this exquisite event. In a way She should have been happy for Akane, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. It should of been her/His arms Akane was in dancing in some sweet ecstasy of in 5 minuets were outta here and on our way to our honeymoon and oh yea that whole wedded bliss thing or at lest, the first time I ever got up the nerve to get stupid drunk and stumble around on the dance floor with someone kind of felling. Ya know the special moments in life the things you always remember. Not stuck here a wall-flower in a pretty dress, just waiting to be embarrassed when some guy hit on her and made some all too blunt drunken advances. But of course that was bound to happen.

"Sigh" "At least it was Ukyo" Ranma sighed "Ranma was even kinda happy in a way that his old friend looked like guy, at least for now anyway. That was about the last thing Ranma wanted to be right now a guy, a guy couldn't show this kind of weakness especially in public, especially a martial artist of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts." She knew just how much her father hated that kind of weakness and dishonor.

Part of her knew it was silly but None of this had even been real until a couple of hours ago, when Akane marched in in that Extravagant white gown looking like some kind of Japanese goddess. Her hair grown out and done up Impeccably in long curled ringlets hanging down on Akane's "For once" feminine back and shoulders. The way she walked as the music played the look she had in her eye as she marched towards the alter, the way her face lit up with girlish excitement when the gold band slid onto her finger and the way she had kissed **HIM. **It made Ranma sick to her stomach the way things had just happened and how quickly they did too and that was probably why it took till now to hit her, Akane was gone, really gone this time, not just kidnapped by some random prince or another, or being held hostage by some jealous fiancé in some far off impenetrable mountain fortress guarded by the demons of a thousand years of war, but MARRIED... that word hit him harder than even most Ryoga's desperate Shishi Hokodan.

There would be no more adventure no more yelling no more fighting, no more Extra dimensional mallet attacks from no where, no more daring rescues, no more close calls with P-chan, no more Akane to hide behind when his psychotic other Fiancés came knocking, NO more, no more, no more anything...

At first the thought was sorta kinda in a worse case scenario type way bearable, "I mean after all a man isn't measured by the woman he's with he told himself..." Imminently after he felt foolish for saying that, He wasn't in any condition to be calling himself a man in this state, it was then that all the pain all the feelings he had held back for so long finally hit her and she began to cry instinctively she leaned into Ukyo's shoulder trying to hide her shame and failure.

"It ok Ra-chan" Ukyo almost said as Ranma leaned into her shoulder and began to cry, of all the people in the world she hated most of all to see him like this, Down out and alone, there was a good reason he/she was felling that way, Ranma had lost everything in less than a month Ranma had went from being, A Man among men, Hero, Fiancé, Next in line to inherit both the Tendo and the Saotome schools of anything goes martial arts, to The drunken Maid of honor in his X's Wedding, worst of all Ranma really did have feelings for Akane.

However the real kicker was although Ukyo was unhappy with that she had pretty much accepted the fact that Ranma really did care about Akane and Maybe one day when their parents weren't pushing it so hard for it he might marry Akane for love and Not strictly out of a sense of duty, and had done her best to prepare for the worst. Then this What a chance to finally show Ra-chan she really cared and that she wouldn't go and fall in love without it being with him... that... that...

Ukyo staggered slightly trying to remember what grand plan she had been devising this last month to try and get Ran-chan for herself now that Akane was out of the picture, but somehow her mind fogged to the brim with Alcohol and just the Wedding reception atmosphere, wasn't able to conjure the memory of the speech she had planed for this evening, but all searches were for naught as Ukyo Kuonji eventually decided to give up on remembering the plot until she had sobered up and for the moment decided to be content in holding the "Love of her life" against her breast as they waltzed about the dance floor no matter what he looked like.

Hiroshi began to slow his singing The music ended and the final song of the night began to play, it was slow, sad and well just seemed to fit the current mood, droning on without words its Melancholy yet deep lovers tone. Driving in the Loneliness and agony of all those who were alone here while simultaneously Bring out the joy and possibly lust of all those who had someone they deeply loved or for that matter just found tonight in their arms. About this time Ranma stopped crying and looked up at Ukyo, he was able to hold back the tears but just barely and her deep blue eyes were begging for some kind of comfort something to get her out of this hell she had fallen into. However Ukyo's barbed words were not quite what the gorgeous redhead had in mind.

"Fo'get her Ra-chan" Ukyo responded to some unheard que "Its not like she ever appreciated your dedication or nothing, always rescuing her always, playing that helpless damsel in distress, your better off without her, That Ja'kass hussy, why if I was your girl..."

Fortune for Ucchan the music was loud enough that no one seemed to hear her except Ranma, though however true her words were they weren't the thing Ranma needed to hear at the time and as memories of all the times, she had saved Akane all the times she had risked it all for her, fought those demons stood in her place for all those stupid dangerous engagements, she goes and betrays her just like that, throws him away like an old used up dirty rag headed straight for the hell of burning trash. If Ranma Saotome ever did feel like a man, she certainly wasn't felling like one now that was for sure.

The rears returned once again and all the memories of failure, not just failure but failure as a man flooded her mind and Ranma pried herself loose form Ukyo's embrace and ran crying out of the building her bridesmaids dress flowing, sparkling in the cool Octobers air as she fled.

"Wa'it I didn't mean it like that Ran-chan, comeback." she spoke drunkenly realizing her slip up all to late as she staggered off after her recklessly not caring about those she bumped into and almost knocked over as she followed. Ran-chan had gotten away from her before but not this time, No She wasn't running off at this hour in this way just to vanish for another 10 years while Ukyo Contemplated the thoughts of marriage or Revenge.

"There Is no way in hell I'm letting him go again" she growled as she followed the faint sound of running footsteps in the cool night air.

Ukyo had traveled a block or two down a lonely street before she was able to catch up with the emotional maid of honor.

"Wait Ra-chan I didn't mean it like that, ya know that right?" she hoped he apology would be enough to make up for the damage and pain she had stirred back up with her all to honest country girl mouth.

The redheaded girl stopped for a moment and then slowly turned around. She stood there for a moment thoughtfully forcibly choking back the tears and then with out warning with much effort began to shout. "Forget it Ukyo you wouldn't understand" Ranma lurching foreword slightly eyes squinting drunkenly as she continued to yell.

"First it was this damned curse then, it was Akane and Dads stupid pact he made with Soun Tendo about me marrying Akane, then all you fiancé's "O' Ranma, you so strong" He mocked them acting like shampoo. "I was so busy trying to keep that army of psycho girls form getting a' hold of me that I never got the chance to tell her how I felt bout her, but now there aint no chance... ever. I lost my manhood when I lost her too, I failed as a man Uc-chan, I couldn't even keep her the one that was promised to me the one I thought loved me I couldn't even keep Akane Akane..." With that all of the redhead's violence evaporated like a puddle on a sunny day and she sank down to her knees and once again began to cry again.

It might have been the cold air, or that run or maybe it was just that southern Japanese girl or maybe even the 10 years Ukyo lived as a Guy but whatever it was something hit her and Ukyo was suddenly felling a lot more sober, as she found herself waling up to Ranma.

"I couldn't even keep Akane" he repeated I loved her I saved her I...I... I may as well go and find my mom and show her my curse and...

**"SMACK"**

Ukyo's hand met squarely with the side of Ranma's face and for a moment he was shocked back to reality. "And what!" Ukyo yelled "You think I don't know how that feels, You don't think I know what's its like to fail as what I'm "SOPOSED" to be, you think I don't know that hell... Ranma Hun your as bad as that jackass Ryoga Living like the moon and the stars revolve around Akane, this so called goddess of Nerima, there are other girls ya know, Other people care about you appreciate you for who you are not some Invincible martial artist or a meal-ticket, or a gender changing cursed "

Ukyo's face flushed slightly turning red she couldn't believe what she had just said, or could she, after all she was drunk and what she was saying was true...

Ukyo wanted to say something nice but nothing came Ranma would never get over Akane if someone was always coddling her/him, telling him/her everything was going to be all right that he deserved Akane and that one day she would wake up too see what she had lost, "No that was NOT the answer" Ukyo decided with an adamantly resolve. "Ggggrrrrrrr... Just forget it have your own way down there Jac'kass, sulk over Akane till your pushing up daises for all I care!" And with that she turned around angrily to walk back to her shop.

She hadn't gotten much further than a few steps when... "Ucchan I...I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

She began to cry again only this time it was different maybe it was embarrassment for her prior foolishness, maybe it was shame for making this such a big deal, maybe it was... well whatever it was it was it was different than before.

Ukyo somehow knew this and held her tightly covering her naked shoulders with her tuxedo jacket and letting her cry until the alcohol finally took its effect on Ranma's weakened female form and she drifted off to a drunken sleep.

All the while all she could say was "I'm sorry Ucchan, I'm sorry ah she held her best friend hoping she would shield her from all that had happened..."

"You that is pretty pathetic Ranma sounds like you, you find out that you cant change back and the next week your the maid of honor at Akane's wedding. sounds like you just couldn't beat out old Shinnosuke so you decided to change and hide when things got tough always letting someone else fight your battles for ya. You should have been out looking for a cure and a way to win her back before the wedding not sitting around depressed about your condition trying on brides maids dresses." Ryoga stated clearly unimpressed.

"Now listen here Pig boy!" Ranma's already high voice went even higher and nearly cracked with her pitch. "I don't know How in the hell you got cured but I intend to find out even if it is the last thing I do, but still at least I wasn't always the one hiding behind Akane every time something or someone was after me hugh P-chan."

Ryoga growled and balled his fist around his blankets ready to fight. "Still always using your curse to get the upper hand even so you go and let Akane just drift off like that If you really cared about her you would have... Would have..."

"Would have what, think I didn't try everything n' the book, look Ryoga Trust me even after I changed I tried everything in the Saotome Scroll of anything goes dating techniques, and made up a few more of my own but, it turns out that Akane was already pregnant when she got married. Feh think that child was mine in my condition? think again. Soun wanted an heir to the Tendo legacy, not some son-in-law who turns into a daughter in law every time cold water comes into play and after the change well fat chance conceiving a heir from me because thee wasn't a way in hell that I was going to even thing about marrying that old man just to Fulfill an old promise he and the old man made years ago." Ranma shuttered at the thought almost screaming her three year old resolve as if it were a pressing issue the next day.

"Then of course it doesn't hurt to mention the fact she found out that Shinnosuke's grandfather was loaded. That was a real motivator for Soun too. Not only could he be dishonored by his 17 year old daughter being pregnant and unmarried but the 120million US dollars that is not yen that Gramps left his shin boy didn't hurt much either."

"You mean that old freak in the wedding dress he was loaded..." Ryoga asked a strange look on his face as he remembered that embarrassing moment and just couldn't picture that creepy old man having all of that money. As He shuttered from the memory.

"So you just up and let her go after that after all we..er you guys had been through?"

"Sigh" "How could I not Ryoga, Shinnosuke really aint a half bad guy once you get to know him and I guess he loves her better than I could ever do, especially like this." She stood up and held her hands out at her odiously female figure.

"Damnit I was right about you Saotome." Ryoga belted out. "Seems like she really was too good for you after all." A faint smile inched its way up onto his face with his vindication before he realized what he had just said.

"Apparently you to P-chan." Ranma snapped back easing underneath her covers and turning her back on Ryoga.

"I...I...I..."

"I won't let this travesty against Akane continue, right?" Ranma said interrupting one of Ryoga's rants. "Just can it for the night Ryoga alright, its too late to be talking bout this stuff anyway," Ranma said closeting her eyes focusing on the sound of the raindropplets hitting the window outside.

Although she sounded tough the memory's still stung her now like they did back then, course she couldn't show that in front of Ryoga, after all even if he was pulling an overnighter they were still rivals after all, and to tell the truth she had actually missed his emotionally driven irrational attempts on her life.

"Ranma take me through that whole story and don't even tell me what caused you to stay in your cursed form like that, but that is like you after all you always were good at leaving things undone. Ugh ill beat it out of her in the morning. "Yawn!" Ryoga muttered to himself as he rolled over to the side facing away from Ranma.

His mind still milling though the thoughts of what had happened on the last hours, back from the dead only to find out that both Akane and Akari were married and gone and even to hear the story of Akane's wedding first hand. He may have thought on it more had his body not been so exhausted, but when his head hit the pillow he was out like a light, and transported almost instantaneously to dreamland...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So Akane's wedding I just couldn't resist working that into the story, at least now Ryoga knows why its such a hot button issue with Ranma still. Tough I guess you guys will all have to wait along with Ryoga's as to the secrete of Ranma's curses permanent, as well as what else is going on around Nerima, if anyone has any ideas as to anyone else in the Ranma verse or as to why Ranma might be stuck in his girl form I would be more than happy to hear them and consider putting them in the story somewhere. Anyhow thanks for the advice.**

**Chill**

**Icescythe**


End file.
